Medical studies have indicated that unsterile toothbrushes may be contributing factors to lingering sore throats, bacterial and viral infections, as well as a physical carrier to the spread of these diseases, and periodontal disease. New toothbrushes have been found to contain bacteria on their bristles, such that the frequent replacement of a toothbrush may not obviate the problem of bacterial contamination or the spread of diseases to the user.
There remains a need for a sterilization system for sterilizing one or more toothbrushes that incorporates a hot air drying device to be used in conjunction with an anti-microbial spray. Additionally, the sterilization system should include an ergonomically designed holder having a plurality of docking stations therein for use on a wall or countertop. Further, the anti-microbial spray should be administered automatically or manually onto the bristle section of the toothbrush.